Inevitable
by atypicalsnowman
Summary: SS/HP  Originally written for the Snape Potter Fix It Fest.  Severus loves Harry.  How does anyone not know this?


Originally written for Snape Potter's Fix It Fest on LJ/IJ. Long live Severus!

I almost forgot to post this. I've been working so hard on my WIP that I neglected this poor, little fic. For those who are following Pains and Contradictions, the last chapter should be posted tomorrow. It's already finished, and it's in beta now. I hardly know what to do with myself.

* * *

><p>Harry ran into the room in shock, sinking to his knees as he approached Snape who laid gasping for breath on the floor.<p>

In his confusion, Harry reached a hand out to attempt to stop the flow of blood. Snape's eyes looked desperate, and they flicked to Hermione and her bag.

Of course!

"Hermione, the dittany...and anything else you have! Quick!"

"Take..." Snape said softly, his voice hoarse and his breathing shallow. "Take..."

"Take what, Professor?" Harry asked, applying the potions that might save Snape's life.

"Take the...anti-venom...in my pocket," he said, waving at his trousers. Harry took the bottle helped Snape to swallow it.

And as he watched Snape's breath returned to him, Harry had no idea why he was smiling. He had no reason to help Snape now...but something in him told him there was something he had been missing.

"Harry," Snape said softly, and Harry was almost startled to hear his name come from Snape's lips, "look at me."

Harry did, and there was something amazing in Snape's eyes, something he couldn't fathom. In all the time he'd fended off the unwanted attention star-struck girls—even Ginny—he'd never had another person look at him the way Snape was looking at him.

Like he was in love. Harry felt something stir within him.

"You have...the most beautiful eyes," Snape said.

"Wait!"

"What?" Harry and Snape both cried out.

"Wait, this is all wrong," said a disembodied voice. "Snape, that's not your line. You're supposed to tell him he has his mother's eyes, and then you're supposed to die."

"I'm supposed to do what exactly?" Snape asked, somehow finding the strength to lift an eyebrow. "Why would I die when I always carry anti-venom on my person at all times? And why would I bring up Harry's mother when I'm about to make a declaration of undying love?"

"You _do_ love me?" Harry asked with a smile. A very confused smile, but a smile all the same.

"For far too long now."

"Er, exactly how long is too long?" Harry asked.

"Since those Occlumency lessons."

"Oh. That's all right, then."

"No, it's not all right!" the voice said again. "Snape, you're tragically in love with Harry's mother and have been for your entire adult life. You never loved Harry, you only sacrificed yourself because of Lily."

"Wait a moment," Snape said, putting up a hand. "I'm supposed to have been in love with Lily Potter for the last thirty years? Unrequited?"

"Yes!" the voice said.

"Even though I'm a homosexual?"

"Yes, even—wait, what?"

"Hmph. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the creator!"

"Well, you certainly don't know much about your creations. I knew I was queer since the first time I walked into the Slytherin boy's shower room on my first night at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Me too!"

"What!" the creator shrieked.

"I didn't realize we had this in common," Harry said with a smile. "Listen, I don't really know how I feel about you now, but I'd really like to continue this...soon. Well, after I kill what's-his-name."

Snape smiled.

"All right, that's it! First of all, Snape, wipe that smile off your face. Harry, you're going to go kill Voldemort, marry Ginny Weasley and sire three children which _I will name for you_. Don't worry, Severus, I won't be leaving you out."

They both stared at each other in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"So...go ahead and die now," she said.

"No," Snape said, the blood replenishing potions having done their work. He stood on only slightly shaking legs and grabbed Harry's hand. "Potter and I will leaving now. We _will_ kill the Dark Lord, but what happens after that is up to us."

Harry smiled and squeezed his hand.

"How did this happen?" the creator asked. "You're supposed to do as I say. You're not supposed to have a life of your own."

"Actually," Hermione said from where she'd been standing quietly all this time, "you should consider this a grand compliment. Not every author's characters are strong enough to breath life into each other and decide their own fates. Most of them remain puppets on a string and their lives end the minute to story ends. But we're much more than that."

"But..."

"You should think of it as a good thing," Hermione said, smiling. "Really."

"But...Dumbledore was my only gay character."

"Oh, please," Snape said, Harry's hand still in his as they walked towards the door. "Everyone knows Lupin and Black were shacking up from the very beginning. Don't pretend to be so naive."

Though they couldn't see it, it seemed as though the author was blushing.

"Er...well, what are you going to do now?"

"Kill Voldemort," Harry said. "And after that...we'll see."

As Harry walked out, Snape stood back for a moment, letting the others leave before he looked back at the seemingly empty room.

"Don't trouble yourself too much," he said to their creator. "I promise Harry will have a happy ending."

Harry came back into the room and took Snape's hand. "We both will."


End file.
